


4.5 Battleground

by veryloudfish



Series: River Ward made me write fanfic [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryloudfish/pseuds/veryloudfish
Summary: One year after 4. Progression. About that arm wrestling match…
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: River Ward made me write fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105454
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	4.5 Battleground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbonquellist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbonquellist/gifts), [xathanael20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xathanael20/gifts).



> There was interest in this scene, so I hope you guys enjoy! <3 Also, I combined it all into one piece because I'm impatient. Haha! ;)
> 
> All my love to my crazy horny River channel peeps on Lizzie's Discord. You feed me and I adore you all. <3

I pulled up into our growing neighborhood, parking next to River’s truck and swung off Jackie’s arch. Took a few minutes to gather all the last-minute items from the stash on the back, but when Mama Welles wanted ingredients, you got Mama Welles her ingredients.

Arms full, I wove my way between the nomad vehicles, our little event already well underway. We tried to do this about every six months, give or take a few weeks depending on where the Aledcaldos were holed up.

Monique and Dorian almost plowed into me when they dodged between the cars.

“Out of the way, citizen!” Dorian howled.

“Jesus, I’m going, I’m going, don’t shoot!” I laughed, skipping a few steps to the side and rebalancing the paper bags against my hip.

Then Saul shoulder checked me from behind. “Move your ass, V,” he snapped as he shoved by with a plastic gun in hand.

I almost tripped. “Dude, are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope,” Mitch said, hot on Saul’s heels. He winked at me, looking like it was Christmas or something. I really thought the man was about to giggle until Saul yelled back at him about not taking the mission seriously, and they both disappeared down the road after the kids.

“That’s something,” I muttered to myself.

“There you are. Sure took you long enough,” Panam said as she sauntered up and jerked her chin at me. “Give me one of those before you spill everything on the dirt.”

“Eh, I’m used to dirt in my food and so are you.” I passed over half the loot. When Panam peered into the bag, I said, “Ah, ah, ah. Mama Welles will skin you like a cat if you even bruise one of those tomatoes.”

“I will not,” she said with a huff, but then she grinned. “That woman is a force. It really is a shame she’s so city bound.”

“You can’t recruit everyone.”

“I can’t even recruit _you_ , and you like dirt in your food, remember?”

I laughed. “So was that really Saul in that pink plastic VR set?”

Panam giggled as we walked toward the three trailers River and I had improved and expanded in the last year, the communal area in the middle bustling. “I haven’t seen him that excited in…I can’t remember. I’m not sure he has ever even touched a VR set before today.”

“How did that even happen?”

“You know Saul has a soft spot for kids, and your niece and nephew are very, very cute and persistent. And Mitch helped convince him it was a training exercise of sorts.”

“Not you, huh?”

“Later. Let Saul think he’s mastered this game, then I will come in and destroy him. Care to join me?”

“Hell yeah I do.”

“Good. That’s their third round and he hasn’t beaten the kids yet.” Panam giggled again. “I don’t think he’s realized Mitch is actually playing for the other side.”

I snorted. I could hear Saul yelling at Mitch over the neighboring trailer, something about leading them down a wrong turn again. “I owe Mitch a beer then.”

We passed through the communal area, Dakota among the gathered Aldecaldos. We got along well and I liked seeing her outside biz for a few minutes, smiling and enjoying herself. She lifted a beer in my direction as I walked by and waved, continuing her conversation with Cassidy. Misty sat with them – did she have her tarot out?

Mixed in with the visiting Aldecaldos were various members of the trailer park community, some I knew better than others. Vik, Randy and my husband were over on the side porch of Joss’s trailer, which still had some of River’s old exercise equipment set up. Looked like Vik was working on Randy’s form, the latter beating on the punching bag like a maniac. Samurai music played from the open window of Randy’s next-door trailer.

“Don’t hurt yourself, nephew!” I yelled.

He stopped to give me the finger, then went back to punching. Vik laughed and waved, and River vaulted off the porch and jogged over to us.

“Hey Panam,” he said before giving me a kiss on the forehead. “Need a hand?”

“Pretty sure we can manage, thanks. Ugh, why are you so sweaty?”

River grinned, stupid and wide and giddy. “Vik was showing us some combos from his boxing days.” Kissed me again, harder this time on the mouth, glancing back as Vik adjusted Randy’s stance.

I laughed. “Just go, have fun. I’m sure Mama Welles would kick you out of the kitchen anyway.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad a cook.”

“Mhm.”

River gave my ass a good squeeze and raced back over to Randy and Vik.

“Hmm.” Panam watched him go.

“Yeah, me too,” I grumbled. “Rather be punching shit than doing groceries. Hopefully Mama Welles will kick us out, too. Come on.”

We climbed the steps and made our way into Joss’s trailer, and man it smelled amazing already. Mama Welles was in the kitchen with Joss and I couldn’t help but smile. Even before River and I were officially married, Mama Welles had already considered them part of her brood. Made me a little sad that we’d never convince her to move El Coyote Cojo out this way. Then again, it wasn’t like the woman needed my protection anyway.

“ _Mija_! Took you long enough,” Mama Welles called before we’d made it into the kitchen. I set the bags on the counter and Paman did the same. Joss was cutting vegetables while Mama Welles worked some synthsirlion with fragrant spice blend. When I reached for a tortilla chip, she smacked my hand.

“Oww! That’s the thanks I get for doing your shopping?” I rubbed my hand with a pout. It actually stung a bit.

“You want on my good side, you give me that grandbaby I’ve been asking about,” she said as she fished the fresh tomatoes out of the bag. “What is the problem, _mija_? How long have you been married now? To a very handsome and healthy man?”

“Very healthy from what I’ve heard,” Panam said with a cackle, and managed to grab a handful of chips as Mama Welles turned to wash the tomatoes. I punched her in the arm and stole a chip from her. “Oww, V!”

Joss kept chopping, but she did grin up at me with a raised brow. “You have two nephews and a niece. When do I get one?”

“You, too, Joss? Fuck.”

“See?” Mama Welles said, turning to give me a scolding appraisal. “He’s older, yes? Can’t wait forever. Also, the language. Joss, in the pot, please.”

“ _Sopa de fideos_?” I asked hopefully, because it smelled damn good.

“ _Si_ , and don’t change the subject.”

“Mama Welles, I love you, but I don’t have an answer for you.”

“ _Antes de morir_?”

I rolled by eyes. “Maybe before you die, sure.” Mama Welles started to speak but I shook my head, because I was not cooking today. “Panam will help. She’s a wiz on the barbeque, I’m sure it translates fine. Just don’t let her add any dirt for flavor.”

Panam scowled, but Mama Welles was already asking her what I meant about dirt in the food, and how moving around doesn’t mean giving up good eating and she would show her exactly what she meant, after all, Panam could use some more meat on her bones.

I fled, but my eyes drifted down the hallway leading deeper into Joss’s home, and the doors leading to kids’ bedrooms.

It wasn’t like we never talked about, like I didn’t wonder about it, and I was pretty sure River and I would make some cute fucking kids. But then my mind would wander between everything that happened with the relic, my life as a merc, and Night City in general.

It was…hard to really think it through, and with River’s PI business booming, along with my own status as one of the best mercs around, we were really busy. And we’d only been married a little over a year. Maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted more time with River to myself before we considered the next step. Mama Welles would just have to deal.

I stepped onto the porch, sudden screaming making me tense, nearly everyone gathered in a tight pack in the middle of our buildings. I pried my hand away from my hostler and smirked when I saw what was happening, walking over to join the show.

River and Vik were sitting across from each other at a small foldout table, both only in their tank tops. My graze raked across River’s arms as I picked bits and pieces out from the gathering – they were placing bets already – and rolled my eyes. “Arm wrestling, really? Vik, aren’t you too old for this shit?”

“Hey,” Vik said, giving me a stern look from behind his glasses. “Your husband is no spring chicken.”

“Damn, Vik,” River said with a laugh. “That’s some below the belt shit talk.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, walking over to drape my arms around River’s shoulder and not so quietly whisper in his ear, “Kick his ass, babe.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed up, bets settling around the circle.

Randy counted them down and it was a tight match, but River pinned Vik in the end, which led to an explosion of both cheers and boos, and a lot of cursing from Vik.

“Not bad for an old man,” River said, shaking out his hand.

“He almost got you, babe. You better up those reps,” I said with a laugh. Vik laughed, and River turned in his chair to smirk at me.

“Think you can do better?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah I do,” I said, which led to Vik jumping from his seat and pulling the chair out for me like the gentlemen he was while everyone else started hooting and catcalling.

I flipped the seat around backwards and put my elbow on the table. River met my hand and before he could do anything else, I ramped my augments up full blast and slammed his hand against the table so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

It was a dick move and I knew it. Got the response I wanted though, which was everyone screaming with laughter, River included.

He was smirking under the laughter though, and I knew a challenge when I saw that glint in his eyes. “How about we figure out how much of your augments you need to make this a fair fight?”

I grinned and licked my lips. “And once we find the lucky number, what do I get when I still win?”

More laughter, but I was pretty sure River was focused as I was. He shrugged, his own grin positively shit-eating. “A second round? I mean, if you aren’t too tired after I pin you.”

“Gross!” Randy yelled over the various laughs and more catcalls.

“Better watch yourself, River. I know what she’s packing,” Vik said.

“Yeah, but I know her weaknesses,” River replied. I arched a brow and he put his arm up, flexing his fingers. “Seconds thoughts?”

“Never,” I said. “Here, let me start easy on you. Twenty-five percent.”

More laughter as I took his hand, but I knew I wouldn’t get him in the end unless I amped him up a bit. He smacked me down with no effort.

“Eighty percent!” Misty yelled.

“You heard the lady,” I said to River, who rolled his eyes. We set up again and I beat him without blinking. He shook his hand out.

“Ouch.”

“No whining, against the rules,” I said with a wink.

“I’ll remember that later,” he mused. My cheeks flushed as a grinned back at him.

“Get him with forty percent, V!” Mitch called.

“Fuck, Mitch, what do you take me for exactly?” River yelled back, and I already hand my arm on the table when he turned back around. He rolled his eyes again, but accepted and easily pinned my hand. “Anyone have an actual guess?”

“Vik?” Randy asked.

“That would be breaking doctor patient privilege,” Vik answered, tossing me a wink.

Randy cursed under his breath, then said, “Seventy-five percent?”

“Rude, nephew. Fucking rude,” I said. “I’ll remember that next time you want to borrow one of my bikes.”

“He hasn’t made you do his fucking arm regiment, Auntie V.”

We set up again and I was actually surprised to feel a bit of resistance this time. I kept it from my features, the game way too fun with this invested of an audience, but I didn’t miss the smirk from River. He knew we were getting warmer, but it took barely a blink before I beat him.

“Down the middle! Fifty percent!” called Saul.

I wondered, could tell River did too, and I set the augments. We took each other’s hands, both starting to sweat a bit.

“Nervous, babe?” he asked. I laughed and pushed hard, managing to shift his hand down toward the table a bit before he locked his arm, his gaze never leaving mine, and I could tell immediately he was toying with me at fifty percent. I backed off, not wanting to wear myself out before we found the sweet spot, and he dropped my hand to the table easily.

It went on, smaller increments now, and once we got between sixty and seventy percent things started to get more interesting. We were honing in on it, I could tell, the place where my augments and his raw strength would actually lock, and I found myself getting a little irked every time the number went higher. River, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content. He was doing that thing where he focused really hard, trying to keep his cards close to his chest until it mattered. This was getting _serious_.

By the time we reached sixty-five percent, we were both concentrating as Vik counted us in.

“Three…two….one…go!” Vik said as he lifted his hand off our joined ones and jumped back.

I threw everything I had into it and I knew River was, too, and our hands just…didn’t move.

Sweat popped along my forehead, felt a drip run down my back as the time continued on, everything quiet for about ten seconds before screaming and hooting and hollering erupted around us.

I couldn’t tell who was cheering for who, didn’t care. I bit my bottom lip and concentrated. River showed the strain more since his actual muscles were doing all the work, the veins in his arms jumping, sweat beaded on his forehead. I breathed through my nose, hard and fast, wishing I knew more about proper form now that we were at this point, my fingers aching in his monstrous grip. River squinted, a small snarl of frustration escaping his pressed lips. I wanted to laugh, but I’d lose if I did, I knew I would. Fuck, he wanted to win this as bad as I did, which was so just like us.

Except that River, my dearest, darling husband? He really wasn’t one to play dirty. And honestly, we’d found what we’d really wanted to know – where we were even. Didn’t matter who won, not really.

Well…okay, yeah. Yeah, it still did.

I shifted in my seat, leaning forward with a grunt, pressing my stomach against the table so my tank top slipped lower, and pushed my body just right to make my cleavage pop. I saw the exact second his eyes dropped to my tits; the quick blink, the dip in focus, and I slammed his arm down on the table.

For all the chaos exploding around me, I didn’t dare take my eyes off River. I took my hand away from his as soon as I won, leaning as far back as I could in the chair. He just stared at his hand for a few seconds; I bit my lip. He finally grinned and shook his head, and I felt more than heard his chuckle.

But then he looked up at me.

Suddenly I couldn’t swallow, couldn’t work around the tightness in my throat. Someone smacked me on the shoulder, but I barely noticed because River stood, walking over so he cloaked me in his shadow, and caught my chin between his fingers, thumb tracing over my lip in one slow, enticing swipe. He leaned down, my heart hammering in reply.

“Hope you aren’t tired,” he rumbled in my ear, and then he dropped his touch and stepped back, the sun blazing against my flushed skin.

The gathering kind of blurred around me for the next few minutes. I got myself a beer, my eyes never fully leaving River as I engaged in various conversations about the arm wrestling and other things. It didn’t escape my notice that he was slowly making his way towards our home.

I ran the math in my head, figured we maybe had fifteen minutes if we were lucky before Mama Welles called everyone for dinner.

I excused myself from my half-assed conversation with Vik and Saul, both of whom snickered but didn’t comment. It was difficult to not flat run to our front door; I settled for a less conspicuous jog, making sure my path cut right in front of River.

Pretty sure I felt his eyes burning into my back as I strode up the porch steps and through our front door, leaving it ajar behind me. Once inside I took a few deep breathes, trying to decide what I was planning, realized it wasn’t really anything coherent except maybe I should just tear off my clothes right now? Race upstairs to the bed? The couch? Just tackle him when he walked through the door and let him fuck me right here on the floor?

I felt him behind me like a predator. Felt the heat of his body, his breath tickling the back of my neck as River leaned his mouth down to my ear. “That was a dirty trick.”

He nibbled at my neck, my pulse between his lips. Both hands found their way under my shirt, then my bra.

“Figured it was more about the game, less about who won?” I offered, leaning the words more into a question than a statement.

“You wanted to win so bad, all you had to was say so.” He pinched both of my nipples, hard. I gasped out a soft whine and he chuckled. “No whining, remember?”

I laughed, I couldn’t help it. Not that I didn’t deserve that. “Mama Welles is going to kick both our asses if we aren’t back out there in time for dinner.”

River rotated our bodies and I found myself staring at our open front door. Voices floated in from outside. I lifted a foot to kick the door shut, but he looped an arm under my thigh and held me in place on one leg. His other hand snaked along my stomach as he pressed me tighter against his body. When I pushed back my ass against his crotch, he bit at my neck again.

“Don’t have enough time for all that.” His fingers toyed with the button on my shorts and my breathing hitched.

For all the time we didn’t have, he sure as fuck took his time unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts, fingers sliding down to caress me through my underwear with a light touch. I chased after his fingers, but I could barely move my hips forward with how he held me. I let out a low moan.

Sounded like Dakota was talking to Misty about five feet outside our front door.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I whispered. River chuckled; I loved how the sound vibrated through our bodies, but he was still lingering over the cloth. I squirmed, somehow keeping myself from whining again, this time in frustration. He rewarded me by slipping a single finger under the fabric, sweeping in agonizingly slow circles against my clit.

“River Ward,” I hissed at him. “You better pick up the pace.”

“Why’s that?” he murmured against my shoulder, then ran his tongue from the juncture of neck, up my throat and along the length of my jaw. I shuddered as he backtracked, catching my earlobe and suckling it like his mouth was between my legs.

“Because,” I huffed, “Dinner, remember? In like…five…ugh…minutes.” My voice stuttered as he curled a finger inside me at that utterly perfect angle, his thumb continuing those delicate motions. I was tingling all over, but we both knew he couldn’t throw me over the edge like this. “More. Please, River.”

He slipped a second finger inside, his motions slow and deliberate, and my head fell back against his shoulder. River continued his feast on my throat, my pulse hot and fast under his mouth, his lips, his teeth. I tried to move my hips against his hand again, but he still wouldn’t let me, his nails digging into my thigh as he lifted my leg higher, forcing me onto my toes with a small gasp.

I was about to protest when he slid a third finger inside, and I groaned, _loudly_ , and he laughed against my neck. I heard someone ask a question maybe, then a laugh, and the sound of footsteps moving away from our front porch. He pressed his thumb harder now, but the motions were still too slow and he damn well knew it. The edge was there, at his fingertips, in his control, and I whimpered and whined and begged. He scolded me by pulling harder on my thigh, opening me wider and dragging those three thick fingers slowly out and back in.

Torture. This was torture. Slow, delicious torture. “River…”

“Dinner time, people!” Panam screamed.

River didn’t stop his movements, but he didn’t increase the tempo either.

“River.”

“Hmmm?”

“… _River_ …”

After about another minute of River’s fingers maintaining their excruciating dance, my leg started to shake, the warmth curling in my belly but not catching fire. Mama Welles’ voice joined the chatter. Something about getting the meal while it was hot, how to properly eat real food, and then I heard my name in the mix.

“River, you…”

His fingers slipped out and I groaned at their sudden absence, and he ran them carefully around my clit a few times before he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers off right next to my ear.

“What…what the…are you…”

Then he dropped my leg and quickly zipped and buttoned my shorts. Kissed my cheek, gave me a rather condescending pat on the ass before he stepped from behind me.

“That about sixty-five percent?” River asked over his shoulder before he walked out the front door.

Oh.

I was going to _kill_ him. Yup, I was definitely going to murder my husband.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself. I leaned my head back against the wall, breathing through my nose a few times. Needed to get my shit together, make a plan of attack. Licked my lips a few times, then straightened my clothes and smoothed back my hair.

1 – 1.

Time to turn things up a bit.

By the time I stepped outside, almost everyone was seated at the line of folding tables, most grouped in pockets they were most comfortable with. The trailer park locals tended to give the rest of us a space at the far side, and the Aldecaldos who didn’t know me and River as well gravitated to the other far end. The plastic table cloth sputtered in the hot breeze, sunset still a few hours off.

Randy sat between Vik and Joss, with Misty and Mama Welles close together. Pepe and his wife had shown up at some point, and Panam was throwing food at Saul, while Mitch, Cassidy and Dakota all shook their heads. River had a seat open beside him, putting me at the table’s edge with no one beside me.

Perfect. I grinned so hard it hurt my face. Maybe River thought sitting directly across from Mama Welles was going to be some kind of shield for him, but he was dead fucking wrong. I slid into the chair beside him, kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

“Hey, babe,” he said with a smile, and passed me over the plate he’d already filled for me.

“Thanks,” I said. “Pass me a beer?”

River did, but he was tense beside me, like he knew something was coming, worried to let his guard down, so I was perfectly chill for the next hour as everyone ate and talked, all of us long used to Mama Welles’ expectation dinners were for extended and devoted time for family and friends, and no one would leave the table until the meal was complete. She always helped this along by organizing her meal like a carefully planned warfare campaign, sending someone in the house for the next course before anyone finished the previous.

Things were winding down to some excellent dessert options, and lots of empty bottles scattered among the piled dishes. The sopapillas were amazing, and I licked the honey and sugar from my fingers as Mama Welles pointed a spoon at River.

“I was asking your wife today, why no grandbabies yet? Hmm?”

Oh, this was too good.

He glanced sideways at me and gave a slightly nervous laugh, like he expected me to take over the conversation and save him. Instead, I leaned my chin on my hand, propping myself up on my elbow and waiting for him to answer. He smirked, probably thinking this was his up and comings for leaving me hanging in the foyer.

As soon as he opened his mouth to reply, I slid my other hand slowly up his thigh.

River cleared his throat. “Lot going on right now, Mama Welles.”

“ _Si, si_ , all I hear are excuses. How old are you now, River? These things won’t get any easier the older you are.”

“That’s…true,” he admitted, glancing at me as I reached his crotch, my fingers toying with the string on his exercise pants. He pursed his lips for a second, maybe contemplating his options, before he shrugged his massive shoulders.

I chuckled, leaning into him a bit as I untied the string, otherwise attentive on the conversation. Luckily Joss wasn’t ready to let it drop so easy.

“You really are great with the kids, River. And so are you, V. They love you guys.”

“Yeah he is pretty great, isn’t he?” I kissed River on the corner of his mouth with a smile as I slipped my hand into his pants and wrapped my fist around his half-hard length.

I almost laughed at the look he gave me, but the man knew when he was beat. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the pestering family, leaning his elbows on the table.

“Give them break, Christ,” Randy said from the other side of Joss.

“Randal, language,” Mama Welles snapped, and Randy buttoned up his lips. I think he was genuinely terrified of Mama Welles.

I laughed, squeezing my fist in a nice rhythm as River swelled against my palm. “Appreciate the support, nephew.” I threw Randy a wink. “Don’t worry, you’ll always be my favorite.”

“Damn right, Auntie V.”

“Randal,” Mama Welles hissed. “Too young for such a mouth.”

“Please, Jackie had to have been ten times worse at Randy’s age,” I said. River was rock hard now, and I teased my fingers over his tip in a few gentle circles, rubbing the moisture I found there down to coat him in a gentle glide.

River watched the conversation with what might have been mistaken for intense interest, grunting occasionally as Mama Welles, Misty and Vik batted stories about Jackie back and forth, most of which drew laughs all around.

Except from River. He only responded with half-hearted chuckles as sweat ran down the back of his neck and I stroked him in earnest. His leg twitched, bumping the table, and he muttered an apology.

I rest my head on his shoulder as if we were innocently cuddling and whispered, “Tell me when you hit sixty-five percent.”

River barked out a laugh, which was horribly mistimed for the conversation. That drew a few funny looks. He shook his head, motioning for Vik to continue his story about taking a young Jackie to a boxing match.

I slowed my strokes down, squeezing with each slid up and down his length, ghosting my hand off him for a few seconds here and there to make him think I was letting him escape, only to resume my efforts with more force.

His lip twitched, his eye twitched. His cock twitched in my hand, but he was doing a pretty good job keeping his shit together. I couldn’t help but press my thighs together; this whole thing was getting me way hotter than it should have. I was trying to amp _him_ up, not the other way around.

I bit my lip; would he actually let me get him off under the table? Would he call that a win? I honestly didn’t know what the hell I was going to do if he came in my hand, even though I was the one who started this. I giggled; I might have been hornier now that I was when he walked out of the house and left me at the edge.

He was breathing a little heavy now, and then coughed a few times, before I heard him huff “sixty-five percent” under his breath.

I let him go immediately, giving him a nice pat on the thigh. River sat next to me for about five more minutes, squirming and readjusting himself. I found myself squirming as well, part of me wondering if he was going attack me under the table next, not sure what I would do. There was no fucking way I could keep a straight face if he put his hands on me right now.

River reached across me and his elbow knocked my beer into my lap. I jumped up with a shriek and danced back from the flood, my shirt and shorts soaked in beer.

“Shit, sorry babe!” He stood as soon as I did, spinning his back to the table so only I could see his raging hard-on before he took off in a jog toward out house. He called over his shoulder, “I’ll get you another shirt.”

I watched him go with a shit-eating grin, not missing his slightly awkward gait.

As I helped Misty mop up the table, I wondered if I should just leave him in the house with his…problem. Technically, I was up 2-1, though even if he won the next round I had a feeling there really wouldn’t be any losers…

“This is stupid, I’m going to go change,” I said, giving in and excusing myself. “Be back in a few minutes.”

I stalked toward the house, giggling as I hit the porch and ducked inside, this time making sure the door was locked and shut behind me. River was on me the second the lock fell, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder, and running up the stairs, both of us laughing the entire way.

“Did you have to dump a perfectly good beer on me?”

“I needed cover,” he grumbled. “Unless you wanted Mama Welles and everyone else to get a show.”

“You started it.”

“ _I_ started it. Really.”

“Hey, we were just trying to figure out what put us on even footing with my augments. We’d talked about it before, just never found the time, remember?”

“Mhm. That’s all that was about?” He smacked my ass, hard, as we reached the top of the stairs and passed through our bedroom to the bathroom. Without setting me down, he turned on the shower. “Now we both smell like beer.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“I really don’t care, just get your damn clothes off woman,” he said as he set me on my feet. As soon as he did he yanked his tank top over his head.

I shimmied out of my shorts and underwear with a grin, trying to cover my shiver as his voice dropped an octave and his gaze went hooded. He dropped his pants and kicked them away. I licked my lips as I pulled my shirt and bra off in one go and turned my back on him to check the water temperature.

Not warm yet.

His organic hand was though, skating over my hip and stomach and pressing my body against his. I shivered again, his length hot and hard against my ass. His metal hand ran a single, slow finger down my arm.

“Truce?” I whispered. I really didn’t want anything below 100% right now; as fun as it was to tease each other, I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin if he didn’t take care of me right the fuck now. “We probably should get back quick.”

Steam started to billow through the open shower curtain. River didn’t say anything, guiding me forward into the hot water until I had to put both my hands on the wall to stop us. I gasped when he nudged my legs apart and his hand massaged my ass before running up the length of my spine and settling against my nape, squeezing and pushing my head down. The water beat against my back as he lined himself up against me, wet and ready, and pushed himself inside.

God, the fucking moan that ripped out of me as he filled me; I couldn’t help but laugh right after, pressing my forehead against the shower wall. “Maybe we shouldn’t do that again. Or maybe we should? Fuck, I can’t decide –” I cut off in another moan as he started moving.

He rocked his hips hard and quick, grunting as he muttered, “Fuck, V…I can’t believe you…” He let out that half-moan, half-laugh I loved, making me clench around him with a gasp. “Right in front of Mama Welles. And my sister. _Fuck_ , you better get those fingers moving babe, I’m about to fucking explode.”

Didn’t need to tell me twice. He kept his hand tight on my nape, and there was no more talking, just lewd noises and moaning and River came first, so hard he pressed my chest into the wall and bit the back of my shoulder. I arched my back when his teeth caught my skin, and he swatted my hand away to use his own, harder and faster as he stayed inside me until I cried his name and crashed around him.

After we’d caught our breath and separated, I grinned up at him and poked him in the chest. “I think you like a little danger even if you never want to actually get caught.”

River laughed as we washed off. He leaned down and gave me hard kiss on the mouth, and I could taste his little smirk. “All I know is sixty-five percent is a stupid number.”


End file.
